Make Believe
by Dreama Stewart
Summary: Robert and Kristen, their story.


A/N: I own nothing, except the plot. Unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.

Prolouge

"You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back."

-MB-

Have you ever known a girl that just doesn't fit in with everyone else? The one who always dresses, acts, and communicates completely different than everyone else?

That would be me. Kristen. The girl with an old soul, and a young mind. I can hardly even relate to people my age. My parents even pulled me out of public school, once they realized I would do better on my own, and since I started doing movies it would have happened eventually. Right?

My life has been one big blur of work, and family. Actually, my family is my work. My mom, Jules, produces, and my dad, John is a TV producer and stage manager. Of course I am the famous daughter.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job and I wouldn't rather be doing anything in the world, but sometimes it is just too much.

In the beginning it was a few small parts here and there, but since Twilight, my life has been absolute chaos. I have to look outside my window to see if it is safe for me to get to my car. God only knows what type of fan is out there. Sometimes it is really bad, but that's why I have my bodyguards; they help a lot.

The paparazzi are vicious at times. Saying and doing what ever they feel like, not even caring whom it may effect. A couple of days ago I heard through the grapevine that I was pregnant. This was news to me, since I haven't had sex in, oh, 10 months?

That leaves at today. The day before we all leave to start filming in Baton Rouge. I really am dreading it; having to spend time with the one person in the whole world who completely understands you, to have to hide it away from everyone in sight. Just so that we can "keep up the illusion" that we are just a "fling", when it is clearly not a fling.

Rob.

Rob, Robert, RPattz, Flippy, Robby. What ever you call him, we have a love hate relationship. We both love each other, but we hate knowing that we cant. Or shouldn't, I should say. Summit strictly prohibits the dating of two cast members. Which is just ridiculous. Why would they do something like that is beyond me. But if Rob and I have to hide our feelings, we will do it. No questions asked.

We get each other. I know that his feelings for me are just as strong as mine for him; just by the way he acts towards me when we are out or when we are enjoying down time together at the house. It's so natural with Rob. He would rather me wear no make up and sweat pants than a full face of make up and a frilly dress any day. Although it does make him frisky when we are out at premieres and other important dress up events.

But, here I sit. In my big red chair watching food network. Just like any other day. Jella is under the coffee table chewing up something, and I am procrastinating taking a shower.

_Buzz Buzz_

That would be my phone, which is currently on the counter in the kitchen where I left it. I walk over to the counter to see that my mom has texted me. Three times.

***Have U Packed Yet?**

***Hello? Earth 2 Kristen…**

***U better answer me, I just called U.**

At this point she probably thinks I am dead and has called in a SWAT team to retrieve my body.

***Mom, calm down. I didn't hear my phone the first 2 times. I am most definitely not packed, since it is only 9:00AM. Don't worry, I will do it.**

I set down my phone and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I grabbed my favorite towel and turned the water on to the hottest setting. I quickly undressed and stepped in. I always wash my hair with Tresseme because it works and smells good, but mostly because at Sam's the bottles are huge and last forever. I shave my legs and wash my face. I go to grab my peppermint body scrub and I hear the bathroom door open.

_Oh, shit. Someone is in here and I am about to die. What door was unlocked? I checked everything like 10 times!_

"Kris?"

"Robert?" I said.

_Oh thank fuck it is just Rob. I knew I would regret giving him that spare key. _

"What are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing here so early? You don't usually get up until 11-ish on off days." I said.

"Well I figured I could help you pack or something because I know you haven't." He said.

"You don't know that."

"Kristen, I've already been in your room and the suitcase is still empty on the floor."

"Ok, fine. But I …"

"Don't make excuses. You, my love are a procrastinator."

I finish rinsing off, and turn off the shower. I look around the shower curtain to see if it was safe to grab my towel, and Rob is sitting on the sink.

I look straight at him, "Hello…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey there."

"Can you…." I say pointing at my towel.

He hands me my towel and leaves the bathroom. I dry off and wrap my hair up in the towel. I open the linen closet and get out my royal blue robe. I suddenly remember that this will be my last time showering in my shower for about a month. I walk out of the bathroom and Rob is lying on his stomach across my bed.

" Robert Thomas, your shoes and my bed are not two things that go together. So either the shoes go or you do, and I really hope you pick shoes because I miss you already and we haven't even left yet."

"Oh babe. I know but it's only a month, and we can be sneaky."

"Yeah, and who is to say Nikki doesn't blab?"

"We have been doing this sneaking around thing for the past two years, and no one has said a word."

"But they have their suspicions Rob."

I walk into my closet and find my favorite black bra and I pick out a thong that is yellow with black native looking designs, a really old band t-shirt that is 3 sizes to big and a pair of old cut off holey denim shorts. I put it all on, assess in the mirror, and return back to my room.

I walk over to my bed and sit down next to Rob and realize I still have my towel on my head. I slowly crawl off of the bed and onto the floor over to where my bag of hair stuff is, grab my hairbrush, and crawl back to the bed. I take the towel off my head and throw it at the bathroom door, and start to brush my hair.

"Can I do it?" Rob says.

"Brush my hair?"

"I just want to try."

"Okay, but be gentle, I am tender-headed." I say.

He takes the brush from me and slowly starts to brush. It is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. After he finished he ran his fingers through it to make sure there were no knots, and just to show me that he cares about me.

"Kristen, I really can't believe all of this Twilight stuff is almost over. What am I going to do without you on set to put me in my place when I need it, or when I need someone to tell me what's going on in the script? You are the only person I have ever known that really can get inside my head. Fuck, I am going crazy all ready."

He started biting his lip, showing me a physical sign of his mental pain. I cradle his head into my lap and rock him back and forth.

"Baby, I know. It is going to be hard; you know I am only a phone call away any day. But for now I am right here."

His face is suddenly coming at mine, his hands grabbing my head, and his lips forcefully devouring mine. He is strong, yet gentle and his lips are soft. His tongue begs for entry into my mouth, and I gladly take it. Our tongues begin to swirl together in motion, and our body's begin to react.

His hand moves from my face to the bottom of my shirt and he begins to feel his way underneath, slowly over my stomach and ribcage until his connects with my bra. I unclasp it for him and we fall backwards so that he is on top of me. We like it this way. It makes me feel safe. My bra and shirt have found their way to floor as well as his. There is nothing we love more than skin-to-skin contact. His hands find my breast and he massages my nipples very gently only to heighten my senses.

His hands move back down my stomach to the top of my short and he starts to unbutton them, so I do the same with his. It's only fair, right?

He successfully gets them off of my body and onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. I do the same with his. Now the only thing between us is our underwear, which soon, is gone too.

His fingers make their way down to my clit, and start rubbing it in slow deliberate circles just to tease me. I am slowly approaching my orgasm and about to come.

"Not yet, babe. I want to be inside you." He says.

"Oh fuck Rob, quit teasing me."

He lines himself up with my entrance and slowly pushes all the way inside, sending me over the edge, and him groaning for more.

"Oh fuck Kristen, you're so tight"

"More, shit please more, harder."

He thrusts in and out, harder and harder, until I climax 3 more times, and we are both exhausted, and laying on top of each other.

"How am I going to live with out this for a whole month?" I say.

"You wont have too, I told you we will be sneaky, and plus we will end up staying in each others hotel rooms, just like every other time, love."

"I hope you're right, because that was definitely in the top five of all fuckings."

We both wake up around 1:45pm completely disoriented, and then remember the amazing sex. There is a loud noise coming from the living room, so I grabbed my clothes off of the floor put them on in a hurry and go see what all the noise is.

Jella. I should have known. He is walking all over the counters looking for something to eat, or chew up. I grab a bowl, and feed him and go back to my room to find Rob playing on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, checking the flight info. We leave at 7:00 AM tomorrow, so you better get packing babe."

I lay back down next to him, and cuddle into his side.

"No, I just want to stay here like this with you forever, and not have to film."

The bedroom door flies open, and we both look to see who it is.

My mother.

Oh fuck.

"Kristen Jaymes!" she yells.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? Should I continue?

Follow me on Twitter Hawt_KStew


End file.
